This invention relates to a double envelope construction for facsimile handling and method and, more particularly to a double envelope equipped with printed indicia, one face bearing "send" indicia and the other face "receive" indicia.
Double envelopes have been used in business for over a century --see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 200,853 and, more recently, U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,198.
The double envelope is formed from a unitary, generally rectangular sheet having two transversely extending fold lines dividing the sheet into a first end panel, a central panel and a second end panel. The central and second end panels are folded over the front end panel to sandwich the same. The first end panel along one longitudinal side has an integral flap-providing extension. The envelope is closed along the other three sides.
This envelope facilitates two way inter-office communications. Papers sent to the facsimile machine (hereinafter "fax" machine) for transmission go into one side of the envelope bearing the "send" indicia and advantageously color coded --say in red.
After faxing, the operator can return the originals in the other side of the envelope which advantageously bears receive printed indicia which advantageously may be coded blue.
Incoming faxes can also be delivered in this envelope in the blue "delivery" or "receive" side.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of construction and operation set down in the ensuing specification.